Angel In My Heart
by Serenity's Interlude
Summary: Rachel Mercer looses her mother at 21 - the mother she so dearly loved. Her brothers are back wanting revenge for their mother's death. But the most important thing for Rachel is the love she feels for the angel in her heart xxxxx
1. Chapter 1: Mother & Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own four brothers.**

_**Hi guys this is my first Four Brothers story. Hope you enjoy it!**_

Chapter 1:Mother & Daughter

Rachel sat on the living room couch. In the silence you could only hear the clock ticking the hour slowly and Rachel's delicate fingers typing on the laptop. She had an assignment due for the day after thanksgiving that she wanted to finish off tonight. She was so concentrated that she hardly heard her mother calling her.

'Uh?' she lifted her head and looked at her mother standing near the door.

'I asked you if you would like to come with me at the store'

'Oh! No thanks ma I really need to finish this tonight'

'I see. Ok. Do you need something honey?'

'No thanks. Are you going for the turkey?'

'Yes. I'll try to get the best looking one.' Rachel laughed at this and so did Evelyn.

'Are they coming?' asked Rachel seriously.

'Do you mean is _he_ coming?'

'Ma!'

'Oh Rach you can't hide it from me. I can read through your eyes you know?'

Rachel sighed, 'Yeah. You know me so well'

Evelyn smiled at her daughter and said, 'I know you all so well.'

She paused and then continued, 'No they are not coming, but you know that they all send their love to you.'

Rachel sighed and looked back at her mother, 'Did he mention me the last time you talked?' she asked.

Evelyn sat down beside her daughter. 'You know he did…he always does.'

'Why does he never want to talk to me? It's been 5 years since I've seen him...5 whole years since I heard his voice.' Her voice broke at this point.

'You know how he is honey. I know that I do not mention much about our conversations with you but he made me promise. But I think it is time for you to know one of the reasons why he does not talk to you….'

Rachel cut her off, 'Does he have a girlfriend?' she asked with watery eyes.

Evelyn took her hands and said, 'No honey nothing of the sort. He loves you too much!' Evelyn looked directly at her daughter's green eyes. 'Look sweety as I told you, there are things I can't tell you as he made me promise. All I can tell you is that he does not speak with you over the phone because he's afraid that as soon as he hears your voice he packs up his things and come back to you. But he wants to keep the promise he made to you. I don't know what promise he made to you as he never told me, but he keeps telling me that he won't break it and he will make you proud someday. So honey _never_ doubt his love for you. Remember he is doing this for you…that is what he keeps telling me.'

Rachel let a tear escape her eyes and her mother brushed it off tenderly.

'Rach, I have to confess that I was so afraid to adopt you at first.'

'Really?' asked Rachel.

'I thought that the boys will never accept a girl, especially him. He was so fragile back than. He talked almost to no one. He was so closed to himself and he kept having nightmares at night. But when you came along he opened up to you immediately and after a while the nightmares stopped. You two were inseparable and that is why I never took it as a surprise that you fell in love. Deep down I always wished for you two to fall for each other.'

Rachel smiled at this while Evelyn continued, 'You were the best decision I've ever made. You are the perfect sister and daughter one could ever have. Believe me I'm so proud of you!'

'Oh ma, I love you so much! I'm also proud to be a Mercer.' She engulfed her mother in a hug and let her tears of happiness run freely on her face.

'I love you too sweetheart.' They spent a while like that until Evelyn noticed the time on the clock. She stood up from the couch and made her way to the door.

'I should go get that turkey. I'll make us a cup of cocoa when I'll get back ok?'

'Yes ma that would be great. I'll be finished by than.'

Evelyn put on her jacket and grabbed the keys. Rachel saw her make her way out the door as she blew her a kiss. As the door closed, Rachel picked up her laptop and continued from where she left off. As she finished typing the last sentence, she closed her laptop and let her head rest on the couch and drifted off to sleep thinking of him.

**That's all. Hope you liked the first chapter. More coming soon but please R&R. Thanks xxxx**


	2. Chapter2: Why Oh Why

Chapter2: Why Oh Why!

Rachel was startled by a knock on the door. She lifted her head up and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. The small hand was pointing at the 1 while the minute hand was pointing at the 3 – _1.15am. Who is knocking on their door at this early hour of the morning?_

'Knock-knock'

Rachel stood up quickly; she did not want to wake her mother sleeping upstairs. She must have fallen asleep when she finished typing her assignment and never heard her mother coming back from the store. When she arrived at the door she looked through the peep hole and saw Lt Green on the other side of the door. She opened the door slowly for him and saw that he had another officer with him.

'Good morning Lt what can we do for you this early in the morning?'

'Can we come in Miss Mercer?' asked the officer.

Rachel nodded and led them into the living room.

'It's better if you sit down Rachel…oh God I'm so sorry for what I have to tell you….'

'What is it Lt? Is it one of my brothers?' She asked freaked out.

'No. There was a shooting earlier on tonight at the corner store. Rach, what I'm trying to tell you is that…'

'Your mother was hit' stated the other officer coldly.

'Oh my God! Is she all right now? Can I see her?'

'Rachel she died on the spot. There was nothing else we could do.'

Rachel stared at Lt Green with disbelief.

'No' was all she could whimper. She felt her legs go weak and dropped like a heap on the floor.

'No!' she cried, 'Not ma! Not my lovely sweet ma!'

She cried and trembled and Lt Green knelt beside her and hugged her. He was heartbroken with the news too. Evelyn was such a sweet person. She never meant any harm to anybody. The other officer watched them from the door emotionlessly.

After a while Rachel stopped crying and let go off Green. He helped her stand up to her feet and asked her if she was all right.

'No I'm not, but I feel better thank you,' she gave him a weak smile.

'We'll let you get some rest. If you need me you know where you can find me.'

'Does Jerry know?' she asked

'I figured it is better if you break the news to your brothers'

'Yes its better. I will thanks. Good night.'

She showed them the way out and closed the door behind them. She headed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She stared at her image that was reflected in the mirror in front of her while she dried her face in a towel. She dragged herself to the living room and picked up the phone from its stand.

Who should she call first? She decided to call Jerry. He lived only two blocks away and she really needed someone she cared for near her. She dialled his number and waited for someone to pick up.

'Hello' said a grumpy voice.

'Jerry is that you?' asked Rachel with a crack in her voice.

'Rach is that you?'

'Yes it's me Jer. Its ma…oh my god I can't believe it but she's gone!' at this pint she lost control of her voice again and sobbed.

'Rach what happened? Are you hurt?'

'No Jerry, I'm fine. There was a shooting at the corner store and she got hit and got killed!'

'Oh my God! Listen to me Rach stay there I'm coming over ok?'

'I'll wait for you Jer. Thanks.'

She hung up the phone and sat on the couch waiting for her brother. Five minutes had passed when she heard a knock at the door and Jerry's voice calling her. She opened up the door for him. He engulfed her in a hug and they both cried together for their beloved mother.

Jerry was the first to pull away and looked down at his sister, 'did you call them yet?'

She shook her head no, 'could you do that for me?

'Yes sure no problem'

'Good. In the meantime I'll make us both a cup of coffee.'

Rachel walked into the kitchen while Jerry found his mother phonebook and started calling Bobby, than Angel and lastly Jack. When he finished talking to his brothers he walked into the kitchen and found his sister sitting at the table staring at her cup of coffee. He sat across from her and sipped some coffee that never tasted as sore as it did at this moment. He reached for his sisters hands across the table; she lifted her head and gave him a weak smile.

'Rach go pack a bag and come over at our place. You can have the guest room ok?'

'Thanks Jerry. I won't be long.'

She stood up from the table and carried her heavy feet upstairs. She hurried into her room and packed a small bag. She switched all the lights and headed back downstairs where her brother was waiting for her at the foot of the steps. She grabbed her coat and keys and signalled to her brother that she was ready. It was already 3am when they arrived at Jerry's house. As they entered Camille was waiting for them and hugged Rachel to her _- Jerry must have called her while she was packing._

'You can have the guest room baby. Come on lets get you upstairs so you can rest.' She followed Camille upstairs.

'Make yourself at home honey. Now get some rest. We will see you in the morning.'

'Thanks Cammy.' She gave Rachel a small smile and walked out of the room.

Rachel did not bother to change; she lay on the bed and cried herself into a restless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's it for chapter two. Hope you liked but please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye is the saddest word

Chapter 3:Goodbye is the Saddest Word

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

The air was cold. So were my body, heart and soul. My eyes were fixed on the brown casket before me. No one existed at that moment; only me and the casket holding the woman I dearly loved. Someone pinched me softly on my left shoulder. I turned and saw my eldest brother Bobby signalling at the podium a few feet from where we were standing. I realised it was time for me to go and make a short speech. I walked numbly and I realised that words seemed to have left me that morning. I reached the podium and rested my hands on its sides. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth…

'Ma'

That was all I could whisper. I took a deep breath and searched my mind for more words. There were many things I wanted to say…

'Thank you for everything you have done for my brothers, for the people of this town and for me. You were the perfect mother…you were the perfect friend. You always taught us the right ways…the right things to say…the right things to do. You showed us that this world is not bad as it might seem after all.' I gulped a sob and continued.

'I love you so much ma! Thank you for making me the woman I am today! I want you to know that I never doubted your love ! Thanks ma for being there and for your love and friendship.'

I stepped down from the podium and walked back to my seat next to Bobby and Jerry. I just stared at my feet and heard Jack walk by. It was his turn. I heard him faintly say something about a toothbrush but he burst out into tears. _"Oh Jackie you were never good at such things"_

Bobby went to his rescue and thanked all those who came to the funeral.

As the priest ended the ritual everyone turned, gave us their condolences and left. I lingered a little longer. I walked the short distance to the casket and knelt down in front of it. I let my upper body lean on it and I started shaking while my tears streamed down my face. With each sob I grabbed more tightly to the casket...I held on it for dear life. After a short while I felt someone taking my shoulders and pulled me apart.

'No please don't take me away from her' I whispered through my tears.

'It's time to go baby sister' said Bobby from behind me and turned me towards him. I nodded to him and turned back one last time.

'Goodbye mama …. I love you!'

xxx

As we exited the gates of the cemetery, I made my way to Jerry's car and climbed in the back seat. As soon as we arrived at Jerry's place I made my way to the kitchen…the best place to avoid all those people. I needed to stay alone and think. I went to the window where I could see my two adorable nieces playing with their dog in the back yard. I took the doorknob of the kitchen door in my hands and made my way outside to them.

'Hey aunt Rachel come play with us' said Daniela.

'Yeah and what are we playing?'

'Uh I dunno. You decide.'

Before I could think of anything I saw Bobby and Jack making their way to us. _"Oh he still looks so handsome. I can't believe he still wears that scarf…the scarf I gave him the Christmas before he left."_

I looked around trying to make my escape. _"I can't face him now…any other time but not now."_

Too late! I saw them both already knelt in front of our nieces with Bobby saying to the girls that he was their uncle and passed the same old joke by introducing uncle Cracker Jack.

'You can't be our uncles, you are white.'

'Even grandma Evy is white and so is aunt Rachel. So I guess they can be our uncles. Is that right auntie?'

I looked down at my niece and smiled at her, 'Yes sure sweety they are. Uncle Bobby and Jack are my and your father's brothers.'

'You are a policeman!' said one of my nieces suddenly. I lifted my eyes to look in those of Lt Green. I noticed that the other officer was with him yet again. I saw him look at me strangely, so I excused myself before another word was spoken and made my way back in. I passed the crowded living room and ran my way upstairs.

I was not feeling well. My mind had a mixture of emotions. I grieved for my ma but at the same time I was scared…scared of seeing him again after all this time. I could not believe he was here. _"Oh ma what am I going to do? Please help me through this."_

'Rachy'

I made my way to the door and opened it to find Jerry at the opposite end.

'We're going home. You want to come?'

'Yeah. Wait a sec I'll be right down ok?'

He nodded and headed for the stairs.

I picked up my stuff and climbed down the stairs.

'You know you can stay all you want honey.'

'Thanks Cammy but I really want to go home and try to start getting my life back together.'

'Bye aunt Rachel' my nieces said in unison.

I knelt down and gave them both a hug, 'Bye sweethearts. Be good for me will ya?' They both nodded and I gave them a small smile.

'The door is always open for you baby ok?'

'Thanks Cammy.' I hugged her and made my way out with my brothers. I rode the short distance to the house with Jerry to avoid Jack for some more time.

When we arrived and made my way to the door and took out my keys. I suddenly jumped as I heard a voice coming from my left side.

'You're not leaving me out here in the cold like this are you?'

'Fuck you Angel you scared me.'

'Oh poor girl did I?'

I shot him a glare that made him crack a small laugh.

'Oh come here sis, I missed you so much!'

I ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

'I missed you too jarhead.'

I turned my key in the door and pushed it open while my brothers greeted each other behind me. I sighed and let myself in. My brothers followed behind me letting an awkward silence to fall in the room.

'Em let me clear my stuff from the living room for you. In the meantime you can take up your old rooms except for you Bobby as I turned your room into mine when you left, but you can always take ma's room if it's ok with you.'

They nodded and made their way upstairs. I cleared the table from the books and other stuff and carried them upstairs to my room. I sat on the bed and heard the water tap running in the bathroom next to my room and immediately new that Bobby was crying. He always did that. Always acting the tough guy but was weak in such situations like the rest of us. After a little while I heard voices coming from the room next to mine – Jack's room!

'She left everything the same,' said Bobby

'You knew that she hoped for you to come back. But you never came back, not even for the holidays.'

As I finished my sentence Angel stepped out of his room all dressed up.

'Where do you think you are going?' asked Bobby

'It's a little heavy in there. I'm going outside for some fresh air.'

'She has a boyfriend Angel, you know?' I said to the disappointment of my brother.

My brothers all looked at me and started to laugh. Bobby started teasing Angel, who climbed down the stairs telling us that we were all wrong. But we knew better.

'I'm going home guys, just call if you need anything.'

'Thanks Jerry. I'll call you when Bobby gets into trouble.'

'Shut up baby sister or I'll come after you!'

'And do what Bobby? Oh my I'm so scared.' I teased my eldest brother.

'Oh let me pass. I need to rest! It was a long journey back here.'

'Goodnight Bobby.'

'Goodnight sis.' He reached down and kissed my forehead 'try and rest ok?'

'I'll try.'

Bobby made his way to ma's room and locked up the door behind him.

I turned to Jerry and went with him to the door.

'Call if you need anything ok?'

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

'Thanks Jerry, for everything.'

'Sweet dreams Rachy.'

'Goodnight Jerry.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. More coming soon but please read and review!!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate you than I Love you

**Hi guys sry for my delay. Thanks a lot to my reviewers, keep your reviews coming;) Now along with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Hate You than I Love You

_**Rachel's POV**_

I closed the door after Jerry and I rested my back on it momentarily. As I closed my eyes I let the faint melody coming from upstairs fill up my mind with memories from the past. _"Oh how much I missed the strumming of his guitar!"_

I sighed and started for the stairs. As I landed upstairs I let myself gaze into his room. He was stretched out on the bed, eyes closed and his fingers were caressing the strings of his guitar. He hasn't changed much in 5 years; one of the much noticeable changes were his tattoos. I started to walk to my own room when I heard his deep sexy voice… _"How I missed his voice!"_

'I saw you Rachy.' I stopped dead in my tracks, 'you can come in you know?'

I turned around and found myself staring in a deep pool of green. I hesitated for a moment but my heart was aching for him and my legs were making their way to his room. Before I could turn back I closed the door behind me and leaned on it and closed my eyes.

'I missed you Rachy,' he whispered.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, 'why didn't you talk to me Jack? Why? Did you regret it? Do you regret all of it Jack?'

'No I don't!'

'Then why Jack? Why didn't you call me or at least why didn't you write?'

'I wanted to keep my promise to you.'

'But I missed you so much Jack…it hurt you know...it still does!'

He stood from his bed and made the short distance that was between us. He grabbed my shoulders gently and lifted my head to keep me at an eye level with him.

'I love you Rachy! I never stopped loving you baby!'

A tear slid down my cheek and leaned in to him, 'oh Jackie you know that I love you, but how could I know if you met someone else during these 5 years.' I pulled slightly and looked into his eyes, 'it's been 5 years Jack…5 years since we talked…since we touched…since we kissed,' I finished with a faint whisper.

'Don't you ever doubt my love, ok? How could I fall for someone else after that night? I can't Rach; you mean so much to me!'

I looked at him surprised, 'You still remember?'

'Of course. Every move…every touch...every kiss…all of it…'

xxx

_**Author's POV**_

_**5 years before**_

'_Are you finished?'_

'_Almost.' Jack looked up at Rachel who was resting at the doorframe of his room. _

'_I don't know if I can leave without you Rachy.'_

'_Of course you can Jackie. You are 18, now is your best chance!'_

_But I can't leave you behind. Don't you understand?'_

_Rachel walked to Jack and took his hands in hers._

'_Don't worry about me Jackie; I'll be fine with ma.'_

_He dropped his head and turned around to zip up his bag._

'_Look at me Jackie.' He turned around softly and lifted his head until their eyes met._

'_Come here baby, give me your hand.' _

_Jack complied with her and gave her his hands. They let their fingers intertwine with each other; eyes still locked._

'_I need you to promise me that you will pursue your dream! You have a talent that only few have Jack. You write the songs with so much passion and feeling that you move something within those who listen.'_

_Rachel grabbed his face between her hands and looked straight at his eyes,_

'_You have to become a rock star for me Jackie! Go out there and show them what you're made of. I'm counting on you Jack!'_

_Jack nodded at this while she rested her forehead on his and whispered softly, _

'_And don't come back before you do so Mercer. I want you to realise your dreams Jackie…to do something for yourself. I will be here waiting for you...waiting for my handsome rock star to come back home.'_

_Jack stared at her and a tear slid down his face._

'_Just promise me Jack…don't ever let go of your dreams.'_

_He grabbed her face gently and said, 'I promise Rachel. I promise I'll make you proud of me. I will never let go of my dreams…for you.'_

_She smiled at him and lowered her eyes at what she was going to say next._

'_Ok than. Now kiss me Jack.'_

_He smiled a small smile at her and lowered himself capturing her lips. It was a slow tender kiss that grew passionately with each second. They were lost in each other, as if the rest of the world did not exist. Jack started to roam her body with his hands. Rachel moaned softly under his touch and started to caress his chest from under the black shirt he was wearing. Jack backed Rachel gently to the bed and started to unbutton her blouse while she ran her fingers in his hair. With the last button he peeled off her blouse and stared at her beautifully curved body. She took him by surprise when she started to lift his shirt. They helped one another and undressed. They lay on the bed for a while kissing and roaming each others bodies through the thin layer of their underwear. Jack stopped the kiss and looked at the beautiful creature lying beside him._

'_Are you sure Rach?'_

_She smiled at him and touched his cheek. She nodded confidently and said, _

'_I'm sure Jack. I love you Jackie. I want you to be my first…my last.'_

_He smiled at her and kissed her again. This time he did not break the kiss while his hands roamed her back and unclasped her bra. He shoved it off the floor with the rest of their clothes, exposing her creamy white breasts._

'_God you are so beautiful,' he gasped. _

_He kissed her collarbone and made a trail of kisses until he reached her left breast. He kissed her flash and sucked gently at her nipple. She moaned under his touch as she longed for him. She kissed the area behind his ear which made him moan softly into her. He reached for her knickers and slipped it off of her. At the same moment she removed his boxers and they lay naked next to each other for a brief moment. She lifted her lips to his ears and whispered ever so softly,_

'_Take me Jack… I'm all yours.' _

_He placed her gently underneath him, 'I love you Rach…now and forever.'_

_He entered her slowly and kissed her quickly to engulf the cry of pain that escaped her tiny lips. A tear slid down her eye but after a few minutes she started to feel comfortable and gently started to rock her hips. This woken up something in Jack that made him thrust into her slowly. They were lost in a world of their own. Rachel had never felt like that before; it was such a beautiful feeling...a feeling that makes you want to explode from inside. When she reached her climax she moaned his name with pure ecstasy and so did he as he released into her. She came right after him as he lay trembling on top of her. _

'_I love you Rachel.'_

_She smiled at him and removed his sweaty hair from his eyes, 'me too.'_

_He wrapped them both with a sheet and both fell peacefully asleep._

_The next morning Rachel saw Jack off with a tear streaked face. Only they new what happened that night…the night where they become one; body and soul. With one last look, Jack left with the promise to become a rock star for his little bunny._

_xxx_

**_Rachel's POV_**

I let the tears flow at the sweet remembrance of that night.

'I cried so much after that night. I cried for days Jack. I missed you so much!'

'I missed you too my little bunny.'

I hugged him to me and cried my heart out in his chest. I cried for my ma and for the time me and Jack spent apart.

'I hate you so much for not talking to me Jackie,' I said as I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his eyes, 'But at the same time I love you so much that it hurts.'

'I'm so sorry love. I was so selfish…I didn't want to hurt myself and ended up hurting you.' He looked down at me and saw the sadness in his eyes, 'I'm here to stay Rach. I do not intend to leave you again cause it's so hard to live without you baby!'

'Oh Jack!' I lifted my hands and took his face gently and pulled him to me and kissed him.

_**Authors POV**_

That night the two lovers made love again. This time though it was different…the passion that was build between them during the time they spent apart was one of a kind. Finally sleep found them in the wee hours of the morning. They both slept serenely tangled in each others embrace.

* * *

**It's R&R time. Until next time...xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Don’t Get Me Wrong!

**HI GUYS SORRY FOR MY VERY LLATE UPDATE BUT THE LAST FEW MONTHS WERE SO BUSY! I'LL TRY TO KEEP MY UPDATES MORE FRQUENT. HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU TO ENJOY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANKS ALOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS...KEEP THEM COMING;)**

lemmonpie: thanks alot I'm really happy that you like the story:) I dedicated this chapter for you:)

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't Get Me Wrong!

**_Rachel's POV_**

The sun rays penetrated from the window and fell gracefully on my face. I opened my eyes slowly but I closed them away quickly from the blinding light. As I shifted, I felt a strong arm around my waist tighten up and drew me closer to a soft warm chest. I cuddled closely and relaxed at the scent of my captor while I turned to face him. I slowly opened my eyes to look at Jack's face. His features were so beautiful…oh my how did I last 5 years without this.

I sighed at this and I saw Jack's lips forming into a cute smile as if he knew that I was looking at him.

'Stop starring, it's rude.' He said with a deep groggy voice.

I pinched his shoulder lightly and chuckled.

'I was not starring!' I said guiltily.

He opened his eyes and pulled me in for a small kiss.

'So why are you blushing princess?' he said with a grin.

'I'm not blushing rock star, I um...'

'You don't have to be shy of me Rach. I love you, you know?'

I nodded sheepishly and looked at him with a slight grin.

'I know…I love you too.'

He engulfed me in a passionate kiss. The kiss grew deeper, breaths got heavier and soon one thing was leading to another. I pulled up abruptly from Jack and started to get up from the bed. He gave me a weird look waiting for an explanation.

'Our brothers are downstairs Jack.'

'Who cares,' he growled and made a move to reach out for me again.

'Jackie they are wide awake downstairs, don't you get it?'

He took my arm gently and pulled me into him,

'Let them be,' he whispered and kissed me softly to prevent me from saying something. I giggled softly into the kiss and kissed him back. As if on queue Bobby started yelling for Jack from downstairs.

'Jackie, come on downstairs! It's 9am and you need to start cooking the turkey! If you won't be here in 5 minutes I'll knock out your door and drag you downstairs myself!'

I jumped from the bed and started to pick my clothes up to dress up before Bobby comes up.

'He will kill you if he finds me in here like this!'

'Yeah he will freak out. But Rach he has to know one day or another.'

'But not like this! Look I will tell him myself when the time is right ok?' Jack nodded in response.

'Right. Now I'll go to my room and head in for a shower.'

I started to walk for the door but turned around to see Jack still lying on the bed.

'It's better if you put some clothes on and head downstairs or he will grab your cute ass downstairs himself.'

He smirked at me and he playfully threw me one of his pillows. I showed him my tongue and slipped from his room to mine unnoticed. After a few seconds I heard Jack leave his room. I opened my drawers and wardrobe to grab some fresh clean clothes and dragged myself to the next door bathroom. I slipped into the shower and welcomed the warm water on my skin. The horrible events that happened in the last few days returned to me at that moment and cried for my beloved mother. Who could have done that to her? Then I remembered that now I have Jack and together we can surpass this moment like others before this. I sighed and proceeded to wash myself up. I turned off the water and dried myself up and felt so much better than the last few days. I went to my room, sat before my small vanity to brush my hair and applied a light touch of make up. As I finished I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

'Come in.' as I turned I saw Bobby closing the door behind him.

'how are you baby sister? Did you sleep ok?'

'Fine thanks Bobby.' I turned away from him as I was scared he will read through my eyes the events of last night. My eyes dropped to the floor and continued, 'it just feels so weird without her, that's all.'

Bobby walked the small distance between us and lifted my chin up, 'It's ok sis, you've got all of us now.'

'Yeah. Bobby I'm so happy to have you all back here. You know, this house felt so empty without all of you here...she would have liked this so much. I know that deep down she wished to have us all back together, but she wanted us to pursue or dreams.'

A single tear trickled down my face and Bobby was quick to wipe it away.

'I know. Now lets go downstairs fairy is cooking our thanksgiving meal.' He made his way to the door with that cheeky smile of his.

'You never change Bobby,' I said with a smile and followed him. As I entered the living room I saw Angel and Jerry on the couch watching some hockey game while Bobby joined in. I decided to head to the kitchen were my dream boy was cooking. I rested my head on the doorframe and watched his every move. I remembered the times he spent following ma around in the kitchen and beg her to teach him how to bake and cook our daily meals. I shook my head and walked over to him to see if I could help with something.

'Oh look how cute are my two younger sisters with those aprons! I'm sorry Rach but Jackie looks much better than you.'

'Shut up man!'

'Look Bobby please don't start. You are just jealous of him that he can at least cook dinner, unlike you. Now be a good boy for me and go entertain yourself in the living room, we'll call you when we are ready.' I turned my back to him and left for the kitchen.

'See Jackie, do whatever your baby sister tells you, she's the boss.'

Jack showed Bobby the middle finger while Bobby left the room laughing. An hour later Jack started to set the table and I was cutting the turkey in the kitchen. I could hear my brothers fighting in the living room for something. I laughed at hearing that the old days were back in this house and continued with the task at hand. From the room next to the kitchen I heard Bobby asking Jack if dinner was ready. All of a sudden Bobby brought up a very sensitive topic for Jack – the issue of being gay. I walked closer to the kitchen door and watched intently the conversation between my brothers. Jack was telling Bobby that he probably banged more girls than Bobby did. I hid a smile at this knowing perfectly well that he was bluffing at this while he showed his tongue to Bobby. At that inopportune moment Bobby commented on the tongue ring Jack had proving him he was gay. Jack slammed the kitchen towel on the table and exited the room passed me.

'Shit Bobby you are such a jerk! You went way over the limit this time!' I yelled at my eldest brother and turned to walk up to Jack as I saw him playing with his pierced tongue. I took his hands and pushed him against the counter and kissed him.

'Don't you even dare to remove it,' I whispered, 'I really like the feel of it against my tongue.' He smirked and gave me a light kiss. We pulled apart and touched our noses together.

'Now let's go and don't take notice of Bobby's comments. You know how he is but he loves us all so much in the end.'

He nodded and together we started to lie dinner on the table. We stood up together and joined hands to say grace and as we finished we all sat down and started filling our plates. A lump started to form at my throat and stared at the empty seat beside me.

'_Oh my love why are you so sad?'_

I looked up abruptly and saw mum sitting beside me. I gave her a little smile and she continued.

'_I told you that it won't be that long to see him. Take care of each other sweety. The love that you share is rare and precious. Let nothing get in your way. Remember Rachel I love you!'_

'Ma' I whispered as I saw her disappear. I saw all my brothers staring at her seat and could not take it any longer. I stood up and ran upstairs sobbing uncontrollably. My feet carried me to Jack's room. My heart was aching for her and as soon as I closed the door behind me I lay on the bed and buried my face in Jack's pillow. After a few moments, I heard the door opening and closing behind the person that entered. I felt the bed shifting with this person's weight as he sat down. A gentle hand started stroking my hair and back trying to calm me down.

'Shhh it's alright bunny don't cry…I'm here...soon everything will pass and the wound starts to heal.'

I lifted my head from the pillow to look in Jack's eyes. I rested my head on his chest and cried some more.

'I miss her so much Jackie. I don't know how I'm going to live without her.'

'I know honey, I do too you know. It's so strange here without her.'

'I love you Jack so much.'

'I love you too sweetheart, more than anything in the world.'

He stroked my face to wipe my tears away but I reached hungrily for his lips as I still heard ma's words ringing in my ear. We were so lost in each other; together we created a world of our own, where none existed…just us…only us. I felt his hands wonder under my shirt caressing the bare flash of my back. We were so lost that we never heard the door of Jack's room opening.

'Shit! What the fuck is this!!'

We pulled away from each other and regretfully saw Bobby at the door. I looked horrified at him. Oh my how are we going to explain this to him??

* * *

**Until next time guys:) Don't forget to reviewwwwww!! Cya & tc xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Tell Him

**Hi guys another update! Thanks for all your reviews and the time spent reading my story. This chapter is dedicated to all of you!! xoxoxo**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tell Him

_(Rachel's POV_)

'Get your hands off my baby sister you son of a bitch!!' shouted Bobby while he stormed over to us and tore us apart. He pushed me to his left and he grabbed Jack from his shirt collar.

'What do you think you're doing fairy eh?'

Jack stared at him and opened his mouth to speak, 'Calm down Bobby we……'

Bobby pushed Jack on the floor and said, 'Do not tell me to calm down man! I will teach you a lesson you'll never forget! No one touches my sister, do you understand?

They both rolled on the floor punching each other and cursed every single second.

'Shut up both of you…please', I begged but no one listened. 'Bobby please leave him alone!'

Neither took notice of my plea. I could not believe the sight of them at that moment. When I could not take it any longer I tried to grab Bobby from behind but obviously he was much stronger than me and I stumbled backwards over the wall.

'Shut up!! Stop it both of you!!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They both stopped and turned their attention to me. At that moment I started trembling and sank down against the wall as I felt my legs go weak.

'We are in love Bobby … don't you understand?' I whispered. I lifted my eyes to him and searched his face for any sign of emotion. His face was blank, no sign of any emotion.

'Please do not hurt him Bobby.'

Suddenly he asked the question I dreaded the most. He looked pointedly at me and asked, 'when did all of this start?'

He gave us both a disgusted look which made my heart ache more than it already was.

I looked up at him and said, 'look I'll explain everything if you calm down and go wait for me into my room.'

I looked him straight in the eyes pleading him to comply with my request. He nodded and let go of Jack while he stood up and started to head for the door.

'Go on wait for me there. I'll reach you in a few seconds.'

When he exited the room, I slowly reached for Jack who still lay on the floor shaken with what just happened. I stroke his face with my thumb and searched his eyes with the fear that such event might have triggered some of the memories of his past life. He shook his face and looked at me. He touched my face gently and reassured me with the words he spoken, 'Hey don't worry…I'm fine baby…please do not cry,' he said when a few drops of tears trickled down my face.

'I'm ok baby don't worry. Now I'm going to talk to our brother and explain everything to him.'

I stood up gently from the floor and so did Jack. He started to follow me out the door. I turned suddenly halting his step, 'alone Jack. I need to talk to him alone…just me and him.'

'But Rachy….'

'No buts! I need to explain this to my eldest brother alone…by myself.'

I exited the room and saw my two other brothers sitting at the top of the stairs.

'You two just make sure that Jack does not leave his room understand?' They both nodded in understanding so I proceeded to my room. I grabbed the door knob in my hand, took a deep breath, turned it and took a step to enter my room. I saw Bobby standing by the window, his back turned to me. I sighed as I closed the door behind me and headed for the bed. I sat down when Bobby turned to face me and asked,

'So, tell me for how long has this charade been going on?' He looked pointedly at me and I couldn't escape his gaze. I started to fumble with my fingers all the while trying to find the courage to speak out loud the words that followed.

'Well…' I took a long pause before I continued, 'it's been five years to say the least.'

'What five years!! Shit! And you never dared telling me anything??'

'You weren't even here Bobby! How could I ever tell you?'

'You could have always called.'

That was it. I stood up frantically from the bed and started yelling at him,

'Oh yeah right it was that simple…and how should have I addressed the issue let's see…oh yes! Hi Bobby it's me your sister Rachel…yes really do you remember me?...you see I just called to tell you that I'm in love with your youngest brother...yes Jack… oh and before I forget we slept together the night before he left to become a famous rock star!'

I sat down again on the bed and looked at him again, 'Is that what you wanted me to do?'

He stared blankly as he never expected such a reaction from me. This made me blind with anger.

'Is it Bobby?' I shouted. He did not answer me so I continued.

'I personally don't think so. I think neither you nor me wanted that. I bet all my fortune that you would have grabbed your car keys and drove back here in a few hours, found Jack, killed him and than you would have come to punish me!' I knew that I was exaggerating but at that moment I did not care.

'Don't be ridiculous. Although it would have not been a bad idea when considering the facts that your siblings are actually fucking each other…damn you are fucking each other!'

'Stop it please,' I sobbed, 'don't say that word again…we do not…oh Bobby don't you understand that we love each other?' I looked sharply at him but he averted his eyes to another direction and started pacing the room.

'Of course that you love each other, damn you are brother and sister…what you don't get is that siblings do not f…'

'Stop! Don't say that word again.' I pleaded.

I stood up and reached him. I took his hand in mine and said,

'Look I know what you are trying to say but what is between me and Jack is different.' I paused for a short moment, 'look I love you Bobby, but I love you with the love that a sister loves her brother, as I love Angel and Jerry…and believe me I don't know what I will do if anything happens to you. I love you three so much but it is not the same kind of love that I share with Jack. I love you three as my brothers, as my family but between me and Jack things are different.'

'Rach you can never love your brother as you would love any other guy…I mean as you can love a boyfriend.'

'Bobby are you blind?' He looked weirdly at me and asked.

'What do you mean by blind?'

'Try to remember Bobby. Try to remember my childhood. Didn't you ever notice that mine and Jack's relationship was different from the one I shared with you three? Didn't you ever realise how he opened to me like he never opened up to any of you?'

'What's this got to do? That's not the point.'

'Yes Bobby it is. We grew closer to one another every day we spent together and with each year that passed we knew deep down in our hearts that our relationship, our feelings were different from those we shared with other people. Five years ago we realised that we couldn't hide it from each other any more and gave in into those feelings which we both built over the years.'

I reached for my brother's hands again and lifted my eyes to meet his attentively.

'What I mean Bobby is that Jack and I are soul mates. We find comfort in each other and we built a world of our own... where no one exists…just me and him. We are bound by love… nothing… no one can tear us apart … only death can separate us.'

'How can you be sure of that sis? How can you be sure that he will not end up hurting you? Just a few minutes ago he was telling me about all the chicks he banged in New York.'

I giggled at his last statement and he stared blankly at me.

'Oh my, did you really fall for that Bobby?' I laughed hardly at the face he was making.

'He was bluffing Bobby. Believe me Bobby, the time that we spent apart put both of us on test. Not being able to hear his voice…not being able to talk to him…made me realize that he is my better half… no one can ever replace him trust me.'

Bobby's face changed suddenly at the same time as he asked me,

'Mum knew about this did she?'

'Yes she knew. Well practically everyone that has a pair of eyes knows.'

'You mean Angel and Jerry know?'

'I honestly never told them but I know that they do. Mum was so happy for us…she would be so happy to see us reunited again after all this time.' A tear dropped softly from my eyes as I remembered the last conversation we had.

'Well I guess there is nothing I can do to make you two to change your minds.'

'No there isn't. All I really want Bobby is for you to accept us as a couple. Your approval means so much to us believe me.'

'Well to think about it I'll rather see you two together than with two complete strangers.'

'Thank you Bobby!' I squealed and yelped into his arms. We almost fell on the floor and I giggled.

'Listen to me. If he ever hurts you I want you to tell me right than and there ok? I will deal with him is that clear?'

I laughed and hugged him again.

'There's no need for that Bobby. I guess you never change.'

'I can never let anything happen to all of you… especially you.'

'Thanks Bobby. I love you so much.'

'Oh be careful. I'm going to tell fairy that you love me so I'll get to see him get jealous.'

'Oh Bobby you know what I mean,' I whined.

He walked to the door and winked at me.

'Of course I do, but I'm doing it anyway. It's always worth it to see a cat fight between your two younger sisters.'

He laughed and hurried out the door when he saw the pillow I threw coming his way.

'When are you going to grow up Bobby?'

I sat on the bed and sighed contently. '_At least that went well' _I thought.

* * *

**That's it for now. Until next time:) xoxoxo**


End file.
